Tes Persiapan OWL
by Fei Mei
Summary: Pada hari Minggu, sehari sebelum OWL dimulai, Umbridge mengumpulkan para murid kelas 5 Hogwarts di aula untuk tes tanya jawab seputar materi OWL. Bagaimana kisahnya? A/N: oneshot, mungkin OOC, BUKAN yuri. Untuk event Ujian Sekolah di grup United Fandom.


**Disclaimer**: JKR

**A/N**: BUKAN YURI, mungkin OOC, oneshot, untuk event Ujian Sekolah di grup United Fandom

**.**

**.**

**Tes Persiapan OWL**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, tiba-tiba awan hitam langsung menutupi matahari, serta guntur menggelegar pun ada di mana-mana begitu seorang Dolores Umbridge memasuki ruang aula Hogwarts. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari Minggu, tidak ada pembelajaran. Tetapi Umbridge dengan inosennya memanggil seluruh murid Hogwarts kelas lima dari keempat asrama untuk berkumpul di aula pagi itu.

Besok adalah hari Senin, hari pertama OWL untuk kelas lima. Maka dari itu Umbridge ingin melakukan tes tanya jawab tentang hal-hal yang mungkin akan ditanyakan pada soal OWL besok. Hmm...tumben sekali Umbridge bisa 'sebaik' ini, biasanya kan, dia hanya menyuruh para murid untuk membaca buku teks tanpa menjelaskan apa pun pada mereka –seakan Umbridge hanya makan gaji buta.

Saat sang guru berpakaian serba merah jambu itu masuk ke aula, semua murid sudah ada disana, sudah siap dengan tes persiapan OWL. Murid-murid yang rajin seperti para murid dari asrama Ravenclaw ditambah Hermione sudah siap dengan buku catatan mereka. Ada juga beberapa murid yang membawa buku teks, biar siapa tahu bisa menyontek jawaban –toh belum OWL juga. Tetapi banyak juga murid yang datang dengan terpaksa, yang penting mereka datang.

"Hem, hem! Sepertinya semua semangat sekali ya, hari ini!" ujar Umbridge tersenyum sumringah. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja, ya. Saya akan mengajukan pertanyaan dari mata pelajaran apa pun. Bagi yang tahu jawabannya silakan angkat tangan, kalian baru boleh menjawab jika saya memanggil nama kalian. Tidak ada pengambilan nilai atau pemberian poin untuk tes ini, tetapi saya akan tetap mengambil poin asrama kalian jika tidak tertib. Paham?"

"Paham, profesor!" jawab para murid serentak.

"Hem, hem! Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama...sebutkan satu mantra untuk menghalau Dementor!" ujar Umbridge memberi pertanyaan, lalu ia melihat Hermione mengangkat tangan pertama. "Ya, nona Granger?"

"Mantra Patronus," jawab Hermione yakin.

"Baiklah. Hem, hem. Selanjutnya, siapakah Kepala Pemerintahan dunia sihir saat ini?" tanya Umbridge, lagi-lagi ia melihat Hermione mengangkat tangan pertama. "Nona Granger?"

"Cornelius Fudge," jawab Hermione.

"Hem, hem. Apakah status seorang anak yang lahir dari seorang berdarah murni dan seorang kelahiran muggle?" tanya Umbridge, dan lagi-lagi ia melihat Hermione mengangkat tangannya pertama. "Nona Granger?"

"Berdarah campuran," jawab Hermione.

Oke, akhirnya Umbridge pun kesal karena Hermione terus menerus mengangkat tangannya lebih dulu daripada teman-temannya. Hmm...ah, baiklah, Umbridge berniat memberikan soal yang aneh!

"Hem, hem. Siapakah presiden pertama NKRI?" tanya Umbridge, sialnya Hermione lagi yang mengangkat tangan duluan. "Hhh...ya, nona Granger?"

"Soekarno!" jawab Hermione.

Baiklah, Umbridge harus membuat soal yang lebih aneh lagi.

"Hem, hem. Berapakah 19853 x 405963?" tanya Umbridge, dan ia melihat tangan Hermione terangkat duluan, lagi. "...nona Granger?"

"8059583439, profesor!" jawab Hermione semangat. Astaga, jangan-jangan tadi Hermione sarapannya adalah kalkulator...

"Grr...hem, hem! Siapakah nama suami saya?" tanya Umbridge dengan gajenya.

Krik krik krik. Hening parah. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Pandangan semua murid yang ada di ruangan itu horor, tak banyak juga yang _sweatdrop_ dan_ jawdrop_. Sebaliknya, Umbridge malah kegirangan sendiri karena akhirnya Hermione tidak bisa menjawab 'soal' yang ia berikan. Ck, dasar guru nista. Eh? Tiba-tiba Umbridge melihat tangan Hermione terangkat pelan.

"Ya, nona Granger?" tantang Umbridge, masih dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Anda tidak punya suami, profesor. Tapi Anda sedang pendekatan dengan seorang Centaur bernama Bane," jawab Hermione inosen.

Pssshh...senyum di wajah Umbridge langsung lenyap seketika, kemudian matanya berapi-api seperti sedah menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

"Ng, profesor? Saya tidak salah, kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu, nona Granger!" hardik Umbridge.

"Tapi saya, kan, tidak salah! Saya hanya mengungkap fakta, dan bukan gosip!" ujar Hermione tidak mau kalah.

Kemudian Umbridge berdiri dari kursinya, Hermione pun dengan berani berdiri dari kursinya. Harry dan Ron yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanan gadis itu pun segera menjauh dari sahabat mereka ini.

"Harry," bisik Ron. "Hermione kenapa, sih?"

"Entah. Yang aku bingungkan adalah, kayaknya Hermione mau tes anak-anak kelas lima, bukan hanya Hermione, tapi kenapa hanya Hermione yang jawab daritadi?" balas Harry berbisik.

.

.

Minerva McGonagall berjalan menuju ruang aula, ingin melihat keadaan Umbridge yang sedang memberi tes persiapan OWL. Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk aula, McGonagall mendengar suara ledakan besar dari dalam ruangan itu. Dengan terkejut, wanita itu segera membuka pintu aula, dan melihat sebuah pemandangan yang cetar membahana badai.

"Ap-APA-APAAN INI?!" pekik McGonagall.

Ruangan aula yang tadinya rapi dan bersih sekarang penuh dengan debu dan asap, meja dan kursi berantakan dan ada juga yang rusak, kaca jendela pecah semua. Sungguh, kapal titanic yang sudah hancur saja mungkin masih memiliki pemandangan yang lebih baik dari ini.

"Hem-hem! Minerva! Muridmu ini tidak tahu etika!" seru Umbridge sambil menunjuk Hermione.

"K-kok aku, sih?! Yang buat ledakan tadi kan, profesor Umbridge sendiri!" elak Hermione jujur.

"Sudah! Kau di skors, Dolores! Dan segera minum obat batukmu!" bentak McGonagall.

"Tapi, ini bukan salahku!" elak Umbrdge.

"Tidak ada kata tapi!" bentak McGonagall lagi.

Umbridge langsung cemberut, kemudian menghisap ibu jarinya, seperti anak kecil –mending imut seperti anak kecil, dia malah terlihat seperti seekor kodok merah jambu. Huh.

Dan Hermione pun hidup bahagia selamanya. Tidak, kalimat barusan tidak nyambung sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT **sebelum diledakin Umbridge

**.**

**.**

Kok kayaknya Fei jadi seneng bikin hal nista diantara Hermione sama Umbridge ya? Wkwk. Jadi inget fanfic yang Hermione dan Umbridge ketemu di dalam busway. Nyeheheheh~

Review?


End file.
